A Whole New Peson
by OMARION
Summary: rory isn't the same after tristan goes to military school


I do not own any right to Gilmore girls  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them they really help me  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Pairings: Trory  
  
Background: Lorelei and Christopher got married and had twins Rory and Cory but could only keep one twin and sent the other to live with Chris's parents. They live in a mansion in Hartford and she knows she has a twin brother but never met him. She always has been friends with Paris, lane, summer, Madeline, and Louise. She did date dean, everything with jess and Tristan really happened.  
  
Rory's point of view:  
  
Rory is in her room thinking about the past couple of months.  
  
'When Tristan said good-bye at the Romeo and Juliet play he asked me  
to write to him at military school and I said I would but I haven't. I  
don't know why but I didn't know what to say. Dean didn't want me to  
write him and I told him in these exact same words "if you don't trust  
me maybe we should break up" and I knew by the look in his eyes that  
we were going to break up that was a breaking point for me'  
  
'Ever since he left and went to military school, I became a different  
person I changed my personality so much that people don't even  
recognize me anymore. My parents are the only people who understand  
me. So when my sophomore year came to an end my grandparents wanted me  
o hang out with their friends kids and I did for their sake but I just  
can't do it any more. I never really thought I did till a couple days  
ago 'I miss Tristan' I do so I decided to write to him' Rory thought  
  
Holding a letter she walked out to give it to Marie the maid to mail  
out. Then walked back to her room.  
  
Tristan point of view:  
  
Tristan was in hell at this military school and everyday he hoped he  
would get a letter from Rory but after one and a half months he  
stopped looking for her letter. His parent never called or wrote him.  
Only his best friend mike and his sister Kerry.  
  
Then the mailman come today he walked down to his mailbox to get his  
mail. When he got there it was four letters from mike, Kerry, Paris,  
and Rory with a box. He looked at the on that said Rory Gilmore in the  
top left-hand corner. He was shock would have been an understatement.  
He was surprised he ran to his room to read it once there he opened  
the box it had a video cassette, a pride and prejudice book, a photo  
album, and a letter. As he was about to pop it in his two room mates  
came back they sat down.  
  
"Hey DuGrey what you got?" James said  
  
"This person sent me some stuff" Tristan said  
  
"Well pop it in" Michael said  
  
So Tristan pop it in the DVD player and six girls appeared on the  
screen.  
  
"Whoa man who sent you this?" James said  
  
"One of the girls" Tristan said  
  
On the screen all girls were sitting down looking into the camera.  
  
"Hi Tristan we just wanted to let you know people actually do miss you  
but don't let this go to your head" Paris said  
  
"We certainly don't want that" Rory said then all the girls started  
giggling  
  
"We all wanted to say something to you" Louise said  
  
"Yeah so listen up cause we are going to say this once" lane said  
  
"We hope you are working out we don't need a flabby king" Madeline  
said  
  
"Madeline" all the girls said then laughed  
  
"Well know that we miss you and can't wait for you to get back Chilton  
needs it's king" summer said  
  
"So with out ado each girl has a message for you" Lorelei said  
  
Summer: hey was up I hoping you are getting something out of this  
experience because you can learn something in that brain of yours. We  
have our junior year coming up and we have a surprise for you but you  
won't find out till you looked at everything. I miss you and can't  
wait till you get home.  
  
Paris: hay Tristan I just wanted to let you know that I will help you  
out if you need any help in any thing but you won't know what I'm  
talking about till you look at everything. So I will see you when I  
see you.  
  
Lane: hey tris man things sure aren't the same with out you here  
everyone misses you people tried to throw parties in your name but we  
threw on and it was to honor you and it was a blast so I can't wait  
till you come home.  
  
Louise: man you have to come back soon the guys at Chilton are trying  
to take your reputation while you were gone but non-came close. Miss  
you can't wait to see you again.  
  
Madeline: I'm going to make this short miss you and thing aren't the  
same with out you.  
  
Rory: hey tris I know I haven't wrote to you since you left but I made  
up for it quite well right well the surprise the girls were talking  
about is about to be revealed in the letter so read it and I miss you  
and hopefully we can be better friends. Well we have a few more people  
who want to say hi. And I can't wait till you get home.  
  
Mr. DuGrey: hi son I know you think you shouldn't be here but I didn't  
know how to handle you so military was all we could think of and we  
can't wait to have you home. Love ya. Bye.  
  
Mrs. DuGrey: hey tris we miss you well I know I do so are you having  
some kind of fun I hope your not mad at us because we love you so much  
and we can't wait till you come home. See you soon bye.  
  
Janlan DuGrey: Tristan my boy you sure do know how to make people miss  
you when your not here so be good so you can come home.  
  
Lorelei: even though we haven't been in cahoots since you were twelve  
we did love you so see you soon.  
  
Christopher: tris my man you sure do know how to get in trouble so get  
out of trouble so you can come home.  
  
Mike: hey man you know the football team isn't the same with out you  
we suck so come back so we can win more games.  
  
Kerry: hey baby bro hurry and come back so I can have some one to  
fight and beat at in video games love ya.  
  
Everyone: we miss you so we will see you soon bye then they blew a  
kiss to the camera.  
  
Once the video was over he got his letter and read it.  
  
Dear Tristan  
  
Things aren't the same with out you and if I know you, you watched the  
video before reading the letter well I hope you liked it along with  
everything else. Well I talked your parents into letting you come home  
for junior year. Man it was a tough five months with out you the  
people missed their king. Enclosed is a first class ticket to Hartford  
when summer military school ends. So everyone in the video will be  
waiting at the gate for you when you come home I hoped you liked the  
photo album. See you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Lorelei Rory Leigh Gilmore Hayden  
  
Tristan smiled and put everything up except for the photo album.  
  
"Tristan who were those fine chicks" Michael said  
  
"All my friends so shut up" Tristan said  
  
"Check and mate" James said laughing  
  
"Go to sleep maggots" their captain said  
  
Tristan picked up the photo album and it was pictures of everybody  
that was in the video he came to a picture of Rory alone and just  
looked at it before he went to bed 


End file.
